Filha
by Mimi Granger
Summary: oneshot Você soube que ele era especial porque ela nunca trouxera para casa algum dos seus namorados antes. REVISADA


_**N/T: **_Tradução one-shot. Daughter é o nome da original, Pantz é o nome da autora. Os nomes estão mantidos em inglês. Fic editada – para melhor, lógico ;D R&R!

_**Mimi Granger**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: tudo dos livros HP pertencem a JK Rowling.**_

_**Filha**_

_Você soube que ele era especial porque ela nunca trouxera para casa algum dos seus namorados antes._

Você sabia que ela os tinha, claro. Mesmo quando criança sua filha mais nova era popular entre os garotos, sempre com um brilho de boas vindas nos olhos, sempre pronta para flertes inofensivos, mesmo durante as idades que ela não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo. Isso costumava fazer você rir. Os garotos de ensino fundamental a trazendo em casa. Os garotos de ensino fundamental implorando para segurar sua mão. Era divertido pra você, romances infantis geralmente são.

Mas você nunca conheceu nenhum deles. Mesmo com cinco anos, quando ela teve o primeiro namorado, você nunca o conheceu. Você sabia como ele se parecia pela sua fotografia em preto e branco do livro anual do colégio, o pequeno quadrado criado apenas para ele. Petúnia riu no dia em que ela mostrou a você a fotografia e viu seu rosto. Ela riu e disse que ele era até charmoso para um menino de seis anos, até bonitinho para uma criança, em todo o caso. E então ela caminharia para o quarto de Lily e você ouviria risadas enquanto elas conversavam sobre... elas nunca contaram sobre o quê.

Você sabe que teve alguns garotos em Hogwarts. Ela escrevia cartas com aquela bonita letra cursiva, mencionando rapidamente sobre um garoto a ter convidado a ir a Hogsmeade, sobre a dança na qual ela foi com um par. Ela nunca escrevera nada detalhadamente, nunca perguntara se você gostaria de conhecê-lo, e algumas vezes você chorou porque você sabia tão pouco sobre sua filha, chorou por ela esconder tanto de você. Você sentia-se como uma estranha, algumas vezes. Sentia-se como se você não soubesse nada sobre a sua caçula.

Você realmente era boba, você percebia isso a cada vez que ela vinha para casa e ria da sua curiosidade. _Era só um encontro, mamãe. _Ela diria. _Eu não vou casar com nenhum __**daqueles**__ garotos._ E ela riria do seu rosto desanimado, daria um tapinha em sua cabeça, e correria para o quarto de Petúnia para um pequeno abraço depois de passar fora um ano, uma pequena briga depois de passar fora um ano. E você sabe que Lily estava abrindo o seu coração e falando sobre os garotos que conhecera aquele ano, que Petúnia estava contando sobre Patrick, ou Tom, ou Vernon. E você não conseguia evitar sentir ciúmes por não ser incluída na fofoca. Você queria saber o que acontecia na sua vida, queria algum elo com o mundo mágico, porque você ainda não consegue sequer começar a imaginar como deve ter sido para ela.

Você algumas vezes olha as suas cartas de Hogwarts. Havia menções sobre Charlie no primeiro ano. Ela saiu com ele duas vezes e, pelo o que Petúnia lhe havia contado, fora o primeiro menino que Lily bateu no rosto. Ele ficara um pouco perto demais dela, era um pouco cedo demais. No segundo ano houve uma paixão platônica por Sirius Black e um pequeno encontro que terminou em um feitiço para ficar careca na direção de Sirius. Você rira enquanto lia a carta, e tentava imaginar um garoto de doze anos chorando para sua mãe pelo seu cabelo. Você tentara imaginar Lily enfeitiçando o pobre garoto e o que ele fizera para merecer tal destino. Ele provavelmente merecera, você pensou. Ele provavelmente não devia ter tentado mexer com o temperamento difícil da sua filha. Aquele ano houvera também Henry e um garoto que você ficara vagamente interessada, Sam, ele fora o primeiro beijo de Lily.

Você ria um pouco pensando em Sam. Você lembra seu rosto ao perguntá-la como fora, se ele beijava bem, se ela beijara vários garotos. _Mamãe!_ Ela diria, completamente vermelha nas faces. _Claro que não!_ No terceiro e quarto ano não teve nenhum. Você sentiu o alívio de mãe que não possui nada para se preocupar. O alívio de mãe cuja filha estava a salvo do alcance de um jovem garoto adolescente que você sabia estar pensando em apenas uma coisa.

O seu quinto ano foi quando você viu seu primeiro cabelo branco, sua primeira ruga. Dois nomes eram constantemente mencionados em suas cartas, o primeiro a assustava, o segundo não. Benjamin Turner era o primeiro amor de sua filha. Benjamin Turner, o garoto que sua filhava pensava que iria amar para sempre. _Ele é maravilhoso, mãe._ Ela escreveria. _Todas as garotas estão enciumadas porque ele está sempre transfigurando flores para mim e guardando meus sabores favoritos quando ele come um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores._ Você pensa que deve tê-lo odiado. _Você iria amar, mamãe, de verdade, você iria._ Você se lembra de ler. _Talvez algum dia você o conheça e veja o porquê de eu amá-lo tanto._ Você nunca chegou a conhecer Ben. Após sete meses, o relacionamento acabou e você dormiu à noite pela primeira vez desde setembro.

O outro garoto no quinto ano era James Potter. Como aquele nome a assombrou por anos... James Potter, a maldição da existência de sua filha de quinze anos.. James Potter, aquele que você não viu chegar. Você lembra das cartas sobre ele, a aversão que você sabia que ela sentia, a gravidade. _Ele é tão irritante, mamãe._ Ela escreveria. _Tudo o que ele faz é pregar peças o dia inteiro, nunca estuda, e ainda é superior em tudo o que faz. Eu o odeio, mãe. Ele é tããão... _Ela nunca conseguiria terminar a frase. Depois, você se sentaria e imaginaria como ela poderia terminar. _Ele é tão irritante? Imaturo? Persistente? Encantador?_ Você escreveria em um pequeno pedaço de papel e colocaria junto das cartas do quinto ano.

No sexto ano você não ouviu falar de um encontro, um beijo. Era como se todos os garotos da Terra desaparecessem, como se sua filha fosse para uma escola apenas para meninas, vivesse a vida de uma freira. Você sabia que havia alguém, via uma expressão presunçosa no rosto de Petúnia, porque ela sabia de algo que você não. Você odiava isso. Você preferiria saber que ela estava beijando Benjamin Turner os corredores da escola do que não saber nada. Você escreveria um pouco, perguntando de Charlie, de Sam. _Você ainda vai a Hogsmeade no sexto ano, não vai, Lily? Você encontra tempo para se divertir?_ Você esteve sempre pescando por informações naquele ano, sempre a mãe ansiosa por a vida de sua filha ser um completo mistério.

Ela voltou para casa confiante aquele ano. Ela estava toda de sorrisos e risadas e você não estava certa de que já a havia visto tão contente. Você não estava certa de ter visto Petúnia tão infeliz, também. Ela mantinha uma foto de um garoto na gaveta aquele ano. Você se aproximou "acidentalmente", enquanto limpava o quarto, um dia. Era uma fotografia de um bonito garoto com penetrantes olhos castanho-esverdeados e selvagens cabelos pretos. Atrás da foto estava rabiscado, _Com amor, James._ James? Você se lembra de pensar. James Potter? Você perguntou a ela sobre a sua vida amorosa, discretamente acrescentando o nome de James na pergunta. Você se lembra de ela ter corado pela primeira vez, se lembra do seu comportamento envergonhado. Ela nunca havia feito isso antes.

No começo do sétimo ano, tudo o que você fez foi preocupar-se. Você se lembra de ter corrido para casa após tê-la deixado a plataforma para ver se ela havia deixado a foto para trás. Você procurou todo o dia pela foto belamente emoldurada e chorou de frustração ao não a encontrar. Ao perceber, sem dúvidas, que ela havia levado a foto de volta para a escola consigo. James Potter, você pensava, ao lembrar as cartas do quinto ano. Você acreditava que pensamentos sobre ele a deixariam louca. Curiosidade nunca era uma coisa boa.

Você o conhecer durante o Natal do seu sétimo ano. Você lembra do dia em que ela pediu permissão. _Mamãe _ela escreveu, _eu quero trazer um amigo para as férias de Natal. Você vai amá-lo, eu prometo._ A primeira vez que você os viu juntos você soube que eram feitos um para o outro. Ele era bonito e Lily era a mais linda filha, e quando você o conheceu você soube que ele era alguém especial. Ela nunca trouxera para casa nenhum dos seus namorados antes.

Ele era legal e encantador e, apesar de na época você odiar admitir, ele era tudo o que você queria para a sua filha. Era inteligente, atlético, engraçado, e ela o amava. Você via o brilho em seu rosto, a beleza que nunca fora bem definida. Você deu uma olhada em James, o assistindo cantar com Lily sob a árvore de Natal, e soube que esse estava aqui para ficar. Você os observou durante aquelas duas semanas. Os viu brincando na neve e se beijando quando pensavam que não havia ninguém por perto; pendurando pipoca na árvore e dançando sob as estrelas, sem música. Você os observava e sabia que ela o amava, sabia que ele a amava, e você odiava a si mesma por pensar tão pouco nele no quinto ano, odiava a si mesma por pensar que ele não tinha importância. Você nunca mais cometeria esse erro.

Após isso ela escreveu para casa bastante. Ele era sempre tópico de discussão e ela escrevia para você como se ele já fosse parte da família. _James e eu estamos bem, mamãe, muito felizes._ Ela escreveria. _Sim, mamãe, nó ainda estamos juntos. Pare de perguntar! _Você se lembra do seu aniversário, quando James e Lily mandaram um presente juntos. _Oh, meu Deus, _você se lembra de escrever_, parece que vocês dois já estão casados_. Você podia imaginar o olhar de desaprovação no rosto de sua filha ao ler isso.

Eles noivaram logo depois da formatura. Você gritou ao descobrir. Gritou. Berrou. Teve um acesso de raiva nos braços de seu marido, enquanto berrava sobre a sua filha boba. _Eles não sabem o que estão fazendo. E se estiverem cometendo um grande erro?_ Ele a acalmou. _Eles se amam._ Ele falou. _Qualquer um que tenha olhos pode ver isso._ E no devido tempo você se conformou que perderia sua filha para sempre.

Eles estavam casados. Fora um lindo casamento, o casamento dos sonhos dela. Você se lembra de ter chorando, lembra-se de tê-la abraçado tão forte depois da cerimônia, porque você estava com medo de deixá-la ir. _Eu não consigo respirar, mamãe._ Ela disse. _Eu te amo._

Você não a viu depois daquele dia. Ela partiu para a lua-de-mel, se mudou para o mundo bruxo e, com a exceção de uma única visita, o relacionamento de vocês era apenas via correio. Você se lembra de viver por aquelas cartas, ficar olhando todos os dias pela janela por horas, esperando pela coruja dela no céu. Cada carta era muito emotiva. Você poderia identificar o exato momento em que a vida começou a deteriorar. O exato momento em que as cartas começaram a ser preocupantes, conforme Lily tentava esconder a dor pela qual a sua família estava passando. As cartas eram sempre alegres, sempre recheadas de otimismo, mas você conhecia Lily, você sabia que ela estava escondendo um segredo horrível por cada palavra que ela escrevia. Ainda assim, você vivia por aquelas cartas, por cada carta que ela lhe mandava.

Ela a visitou um dia, ainda. James não estava com ela, mas seu filho, Harry, estava. Você chora ao pensar naquela visita. Você chora ao lembrar da linda criança em seus braços. Chora ao lembrar do quão vermelho o seu cabelo era, do medo que você sabia que ela tentava esconder. Essa foi a última vez que você a viu, a última vez que você a ouviu. Ela foi assassinada poucas semanas depois.

Você nunca soube dos detalhes da morte. É um crime, você pensa. Não saber como a sua própria filha morreu, ser mantida no escuro sobre aquilo que arruinou a sua vida. Você sabe que ela estava se escondendo, que, quando ela a visitara, sua vida e a de James estavam em perigo. Você sabe que foi um bruxo, um mau que estava aterrorizando o mundo, que a matou. Você sabe que ela morreu em um instante, apesar de eles não terem contado se ela fora torturada, se ela estava com medo. Eles não contariam se ela implorou por sua vida ou encarou a morte bravamente, não contariam se ela chamara pela mãe no seu último suspiro. E, por último, você sabe que fora apenas um milagre que lhe dera Harry, que ele deveria ter morrido junto dos pais.

A vida é cruel, você pensa. Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Uma mãe não deveria estar presente no funeral da filha. Uma mãe não deveria ter que escolher a lápide da filha, não deveria ter que escrever em um pedaço de papel o que a mesma deveria dizer:

_**Lily Evas Potter – querida Filha, Mãe e Esposa. Tocou cada pessoa que já conheceu.**_

Uma mãe não deveria ter que sentar em uma igreja enquanto um pastor, um completo estranho, fala sobre a vida de sua filha, sobre o quão maravilhosa ela era, sobre as suas contribuições para a sociedade. E uma mãe nunca deveria ter que assistir enquanto a sua filha é baixada para dentro do chão, não deveria precisar olhar para o caixão descansando para a hora final e saber que sua filha está jazendo lá dentro. É a coisa mais difícil que você jamais fez, viver enquanto Lily, sua bebê, jaz morta.

Seu coração se quebrou aquele dia. Seu coração se quebrou quando você percebeu que nunca mais iria sentir a ansiedade dos pais por ela. Seu coração se quebrou ao você ouvir sua risada ao longe, a imaginando com um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, escrevendo cartas a você sobre a sua última conquista. Seu coração se quebrou quando você percebeu que James foi a última pessoa que vira sua filha viva e chorou ao ser contada que ele morreu tentando salvar a vida dela. Seu coração quebrou-se ao lembrar da primeira vez que o encontrou, a primeira vez que você percebeu que esse era o menino que ela iria amar para sempre.

E você o odeia algumas vezes. O odeia por ter levado sua filha. O odeia porque você sabe que ele a amava mais do que o possível humano. Você o odeia porque, desde o momento em que ela pousou os olhos nele, ela parou de ser sua filha, parou de ser sua filhinha de quinze anos que riria ao Petunia sussurrar absurdos em seu ouvido. Não que você não esperasse por isso, entretanto. Você soube, no momento em que o conheceu, que James Potter era alguém especial.

FIM


End file.
